


'queen of darkness'

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: req: May I have a scenario where a fellow student with 8th grader syndrome (she thinks of herself as a queen of darkness) sets her sights on tsukki and over time he begrudgingly starts to like her backi was really tempted to answer this with something like my immortal but im not that much of a jerk. right now anyway. also this ended up super shitty and i am sorry





	'queen of darkness'

You didn’t really care for people, in general. You were on another level. You saw the world for what it was, instead of what people make it out to be.

That’s what you told yourself, anyway. That’s how you acted.

In any case, the only people who interested you were the ones who had some cynicism and sarcasm. You couldn’t stand blind optimism. You certainly didn’t think some jock, on the volleyball team would be one to catch your attention. You’d heard his cutting words while walking home one day, and wouldn’t leave him alone since.

Tsukkishima usually gave a disinterested glare when you tagged along, but he didn’t say anything. His friend Yamaguchi seemed his opposite, and first annoyed you, but he started to grow on you. “Don’t worry about Tsukki,” he said, “he’ll warm up. As much as he can, anyway.”

That made you smile, anyway. You didn’t notice Tsukkishima looking at you through the corner of his eye.

Over time, you probably talked to Yamaguchi more than Tsukkishima, but it wasn’t too bad. You still got to spend time with him. Not that you’d have noticed, but your personality came through the more time you spent with them. You smiled more, you laughed more. You made fun of them both more. And gradually, little by little, Tsukkishima talked more to you. You actually saw him smile, sometimes. Just little ones, but they were there.

Until, you came to walk home with him, and he was alone. “Where’s Tadashi?” you asked.

“Got me,” Tsukkishima answered. “We going?”

You talked about dinosaurs on the way home, so it wasn’t exactly how you dreamed it would be, but it was close enough.


End file.
